


Torture

by hisokapegger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Manipulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokapegger/pseuds/hisokapegger
Summary: You are trying to earn Oikawa's forgiveness after cheating on him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1 888
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> A/N: This is angsty and there will likely be a part 2. Oikawa is a bit manipulative in this so be warned. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!!

The young man held the small and circular piece of engraved gold in his hand. The small diamond on it shone brightly under the light of your shared bedroom. It looked better on your finger he couldn’t help thinking. However, the idea of giving it back to you repulsed him.

Did you wear it when you fucked him?

The piece of jewelry was tainted, like you. This was all he could think about ever since that night you broke into tears in his arms as he searched for your lips. He remembered your confession, each word you used to describe your infidelity. The shock he felt at that moment was even greater than the times his opponents caught him off guard on the court. You were his wife, after all, you were supposed to be on the same team not on opposing ones.

Oikawa was like a wounded animal, his pain made him aggressive. You knew that better than anyone after years spent by his side. His words were always aimed to make you bleed when he was angry and although he regretted them most of the time the damage inflicted was the same. So when he brought up the possibility of forgiving you, you knew things would be difficult.

“Do you want it back?” he asked, playing with the ring in his hand.

Oikawa’s eyes turned cold as he stood above you. The sobs racking your body made it hard for you to speak and although your eyes kept filling up with tears you could sense the change in your husband’s behaviour. He didn’t have any more self-hatred left to display. Part of you was relieved he stopped blaming himself for your faults but the other knew there was nothing to be hopeful about either. 

“Yes, Tooru.”  
“See, this isn’t the first time I’m losing,” he explained. “But you know me, I can’t give up.”  
“What do you mean?” you whispered.  
“It sounds stupid now but I really believed you were the one when I gave it to you.”

You wanted to argue and tell him you were. But how could you after breaking his trust? And for what? You couldn’t even tell.

“But here we are. Right now, I don’t think you deserve that ring. But,” he paused. “If you want it back, then win it before someone else does.”

Someone else? No, there was no one else. You couldn’t bear that idea. Oikawa gave that ring to you, thinking about you. The thought of someone else replacing you made you sick. That must have been what he felt when he found out about your betrayal. Except Oikawa had always been yours, you were the one who had strayed from the path you had built together. 

“I will,” you promised.

And you were working hard to earn it. After a few days spent away from each other, you were allowed in your home again. However, the warmth and familiarity of the place seemed to have disappeared. You were quick to notice that the happy pictures of the two of you weren’t displayed proudly anymore. It hurt to look at the empty space the frames left on the shelves and walls.

Oikawa spoke to you in a sweet voice. There wasn’t much difference from the way he used to talk to you. But his words and actions made it clear that there was no kindness for you. It was strange how warm he appeared but how cold he was. Your conversations remained very superficial and the rules he had instilled upon you made it hard to rebuild a solid foundation for your relationship.

But the setter wasn’t trying to forgive you. No, he was too furious to think about that for even a second. He was still bleeding from the cuts you gave him and he was feeling dizzy as the life kept draining out of him. And in his final moments, he only had one thought in mind, slicing your throat with the very same knife you used on him. 

However, he wasn’t a cheater like you. So he came up with another idea. But this was only guaranteed to work if you agreed on it and of course, you did. Ever since he had mentioned somebody else winning back what was yours a feeling of dread had been taking over you. Oikawa of course knew that. Then just when he had expected that feeling to have faded away he decided he would scare you again.

“I want to see other people,” he told you over dinner casually, his chocolate brown eyes not even looking at you. “Would you be alright with that?”

You stayed silent for a little while. He knew exactly how you felt about sharing him. So why ask you? Was there a specific answer he wanted from you? He was making you feel uneasy.

“I would prefer if you didn’t,” you answered, honestly.

Oikawa smiled at you. But there was nothing reassuring about it. It was threatening actually.

“Do you think you are in a position to demand anything from me [Name]?”

Even though you weren’t that was unfair and he knew it.

“No, but you asked me for my opinion.”  
“And you answered the way I expected you to. With that in mind,” he continued. “I’m going to ask you to make a choice. You either agree on letting me see other people or you don’t and we end whatever remains of this relationship right now.”

Oikawa’s tone was abrasive. You wondered for a few seconds if he was being serious but the guilt you felt along with the fear of losing him for good this time stopped you from questioning him.

“So?” he pressured you into answering. “What do you decide?”  
“You can see other people.”  
“I’m glad we could agree on that, [Name],” he said with a devilish smile.

You didn’t say anything, too upset to argue with him. But this was all your fault. You should have known better than to mess with Oikawa Tooru after all.

“Also,” he added, as his knife cut a piece of meat in his plate. “You are allowed to see other people too. However, if you do then I’ll just consider that you don’t really want your ring back.”

You were furious. But you were not surprised by your husband’s behaviour. He wasn’t trying to fix your relationship. No, he was after revenge and you couldn’t blame him. So you agreed despite how wrong it was.

The following days Oikawa had been chattier than usual. But that was simply his sadistic tendencies showing up, nothing more. Your husband was quick to find new people to date, you expected no less from him. He was a charmer after all. What you didn’t expect however was how many details he would share with you.

Soon, it seemed like Oikawa’s favourite part of the day was dinner with you. He loved watching the frustration in your eyes as he told you about the new woman he was currently seeing. Their first date had been great apparently and she was looking forward to seeing him again he had told you. He even showed you her pictures. She was gorgeous you had to admit it to him.

It was hard to keep a straight face while Oikawa praised someone else’s body and personality in front of you. But you endured it. You had to. Unfortunately, weeks of this cruel treatment was wearing you down. So you couldn’t stop the tears from falling onto your plate that night. To say your husband was insensitive to your display of emotion would be a lie. 

He loved it as much as he hated it. Oikawa couldn’t explain it. But there was definitely a joy he found in making you cry these days. You weren’t hoping for any kind of sympathy from him at that moment. But that didn’t ease the pain he brought you as he spoke again.

“What’s wrong?” he taunted you. “I thought we agreed on being completely honest with each other this time.”

You got up from your chair, needing some time away from him. You opened the door to your balcony and let the tears roll down your cheeks as you took in the familiar view. The cold night air brushed your skin and you shivered. But you stayed outside, waiting nonetheless. For what? Oikawa’s warm embrace. But it never came. Instead, you heard his footsteps as he cleared the table and turned off the lights before going to your bedroom, or rather his since you had been sleeping in the guest room ever since he allowed you to come back.

You were alone and heartbroken. Yet all you could do was blame yourself. Oikawa was terrible for treating you the way he was but you couldn’t bring yourself to stop him either. You were desperate for his forgiveness and although it was painful you couldn’t help justifying his behaviour. He had every right to be angry at you. So you hoped that eventually his rage would fade and you would be able to start over.

But each day seemed to get worst, however. Now your husband only seemed to be happy when you were breaking. You were scared that his little game would never stop and your suffering would be in vain. Recently, the young man had demanded you access to your phone and all your social media accounts along with your browsing history and emails.

“What do you think about that?” he asked you, calmly.  
“I think it’s a violation of my privacy.”  
“It is.”

Oikawa’s eyes studied your features carefully, waiting for you to speak. You felt like a prey in front of its predator. But you had no escape from him. Not because you couldn’t, because you didn’t want to.

“But, I’ll give you access anyway.”  
“Lovely,” Oikawa answered with a smile. 

The two of you stayed silent for a while. You hated how satisfied he looked but you knew you were the one deciding your own fate. That was what pushed you to keep enduring everything Oikawa judged you deserved to earn his forgiveness.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” you asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Does torturing me make you feel better?”

You already knew the answer to this question. But you needed to let him know that you were not backing out anytime soon. Sure you were scared the anger he felt wouldn’t allow him to forgive you. However, you knew that determination and devotion wouldn’t leave him indifferent. In fact, you believed you could get used to the pain and use it to your advantage.

“It does actually, my love.”

My love. Your heart sped up as the words left his mouth. Oikawa had only been calling you by your name for the past month. Was this an improvement you should be excited about or was he just teasing you?

“I’m glad,” you replied honestly. “I would let you torture me my whole life if that’s what it costs to get back what’s mine.”

Oikawa let out a chuckle and you knew you had played your cards right. He couldn’t ignore how excited you got him suddenly. Those were the eyes of the woman he loved, focused on him and burning with a fire that would burn both of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2 036
> 
> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x Reader
> 
> A/N: It starts with some angry fucking. I hope you enjoy the last part as much as the first! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think <3

You didn’t understand how you ended up in that position. But after months without touching each other and conversations that seemed more like sword fighting over a simple exchange of words you had expected a lot of pent-up frustration to be released sooner or later. Oikawa’s hands held you firmly onto the bed as his toned body caged you under him.

He hungrily kissed you, sliding his tongue forcefully in your mouth as he fought you for dominance. You could feel his arousal pressed against your core as he grinded into you. The warmth escaping from your husband had you melting under him already. You craved his touch so badly.

Oikawa was quick to undress you, giving you the impression of ripping off your clothes as he tugged forcefully at the fabric. Your eyes travelled to his hard member and you couldn’t help sitting up wanting to taste him on your tongue. But before you could attempt to do so the young man was grabbing a fistful of your hair pulling you back. You let out a cry of surprise as you fell back onto the bed. 

“What do you think you’re doing, bitch?” he said in an acidic tone.

The way the last word left his mouth made it clear that he meant it. You were a bitch to him and he had the intention of engraving it in your mind. Whether it was through his actions or the way he spoke to you.

You stayed silent as he flipped you on your stomach and arranged your body the way he desired. His touch that night felt nothing like what you were used to. Even when your lover was to inflict pain to you it always felt somewhat benevolent. But this time you knew that love wasn’t what was dictating his movements, no, it was hate.

Your heart was racing as he pushed your head into the mattress and spread your legs for him. The pressure he was applying onto you along with the anticipation you felt had you slightly dizzy. Oikawa didn’t say a word, he wanted his intrusion to be unpredictable. Much like your betrayal, he couldn’t help thinking. 

You cried out as he thrust into your wet entrance without any warnings or regards for you. The pain quickly spread over your body then settled as his hips moved rhythmically. Oikawa was hurting you but as his hands kept you in place you realized you had no other choice than to endure it.

“Tooru,” you yelped as he buried himself deeper into you. “It’s too much.”

But he didn’t care. He expressed his anger through his bruising grip and harsh pace. He was merciless and your cries only encouraged him to move faster. He wanted to hear your screams and see your tears. Oikawa wanted you to twist in pain as he held you in this vulnerable position. He needed to torture you in every way possible that was all he could think about. 

Soon however pain and pleasure started blurring into one. A few moans escaped your mouth as your body welcomed Oikawa’s cruel treatment. You could feel your climax approaching as he violently hit your sweet spot. You missed him so much. The fullness you felt was ecstatic. You wanted more and the way you responded to him made it clear. 

“How does this feel, needy slut?” he asked you, pulling your head up by your hair.

You gasped, the skin of your scalp sensitive from his harsh grip.

“So good,” you let out in between cries of pleasure.

But was it? The burning rage in Oikawa’s eyes was replaced by sadness suddenly. This wasn’t the type of intimacy you were used to. Could you even call this intimacy? He wasn’t sure. Still, he needed an outlet for his emotions and so did you.

Soon your walls were clenching around him as your body shook from your orgasm. The pleasure made you light-headed and you had trouble thinking. But your husband wasn’t done with you. He pulled out from you only to flip you onto your back and thrusting back in. Your eyes rolled back as you held his shoulders tightly, a moaning mess.

The thin layer of sweat covering the two of you had you sticking to each other. Oikawa’s arms held you firmly as his hips pressed into you harder. The pleasure you brought him was overwhelming and he would cage you under him forever if he could. But as he tasted your lips again the realization that you didn’t really feel like his anymore crept in his mind again. How were you supposed to fix this?

As you both came down from your high, the warmth Oikawa had given you started to fade. You laid on the bed as your juices dripped from in between your legs. The young man didn’t even spare you a glance after his release, letting you fall back onto the bed and rolling on his side. You watched the muscles of his back for a few seconds. You wanted to wrap your arms around him and kiss that spot in between his shoulder blades like he enjoyed. 

But that seemed inappropriate. So you waited, hoping that he would break the loud silence between you two. But he didn’t. Instead, he got up and walked away. Your heart ached as he left you alone and vulnerable in the guest room. Tears started to form in your eyes as you remembered his warm embrace after every single time you would make love to each other.

Maybe he will come back you told yourself. But when you noticed the lights disappearing and the sound of closed doors you understood that he wouldn’t. You had been hopeful when Oikawa’s hands held you and his lips smashed into yours again. But now you realized that nothing about your previous exchange could make up for what you lost.

The following days were difficult. Oikawa got quiet again which was unsettling. It seemed like he didn’t even find joy in torturing you anymore. He wasn’t seeing anyone else either from what he had told you. This should have made you happy but it didn’t.

Your husband was a firework, a beautiful explosion of colours. And his colours were his emotions. He was full of them, always. Whether he showed them to you or not was up to him to decide. But it didn’t change the fact that he was passionate. That was what you loved so much about him. However, as time passed his ardour appeared to be replaced by indifference for you.

But Oikawa was never indifferent especially not towards you. He was just confused. The rage he felt for you was gone and it was replaced by sorrow now. The revenge he was looking for seemed childish to the setter and he realized that no amount of anger, pain or hate could make up for what you had done to him. He didn’t want to keep you away yet keeping you close sickened him.

He found no answer when he wondered about how to fix your relationship. But he had to try still. So he asked you to share his bed with him again. The joy you felt that day when the words left his mouth was indescribable. Maybe this time you could allow yourself to be hopeful, you thought. You agreed immediately and happily slept next to him that night.

However, despite sharing the same bed, the distance between the two of you was hard to ignore. Again, you wanted to touch him. But as you faced his back and noticed how he was careful to not invade your space, you thought that maybe it was too soon to initiate intimacy again. So you waited, days then weeks. But the idea of having him so close yet so far drove you insane and soon you couldn’t control the urge you felt.

Your body moved closer to his in the dark room before your arms wrapped around him. He could feel your chest pressed against his back and for a moment he wanted to indulge in your touch. But he couldn’t. The storm of emotions inside of him wouldn’t allow him to. And so he left, breaking away from your embrace.

“Tooru,” you whispered to yourself as you sat up on your bed and watched his silhouette leave your bedroom. 

You quickly got up and followed him as he made his way over to your balcony. Tears started to form in your eyes as frustration took over you. Was it too soon? What were you supposed to do? How could you fix this? You had so many questions yet so few answers. But you were hoping that your husband could tell you.

You found Oikawa sitting on the wooden bench on your right. The cool wind brushed his wavy brown hair slightly and the orange lighting above him highlighted his red nose and wet cheeks. You sat silently next to him, afraid of speaking first. But as the silence got more painful with each second, you got braver. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” you said in a small voice.  
“Don’t apologize,” he replied, his gaze directed towards the scenery in front of him.

You didn’t know what to tell him. You felt like you were suffocating.

“I’m trying, you know?”  
“I know, Tooru,” you said, wanting him to look at you so you could give him a small smile. “But, I can’t,” he admitted as fresh tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Your heartbeat quickened at his words. What was the meaning of this?

“We just need more time,” you reassured him, your vision starting to blur.

You knew it wasn’t true. You knew that no amount of time could fix the mess you did. But you had to try. Your love story wasn’t meant to end here, you were sure about it.

“No, we don’t [Name]. I can’t forgive you.”

It felt like a thousand little pieces of glass had pierced through your heart. The finality in the way Oikawa spoke had you shivering.

“You don’t have to forgive me, it doesn’t matter. We can find a way to make this work, Tooru.”

You knew perfectly well that your words made no sense. But that couldn’t be the end of it, right? Panic started to take over as you had to face the painful truth.

“You don’t get it,” Oikawa spoke, his tone louder than before but laced by frustration more than animosity towards you. “You make me sick.”

Both of you cried, the reality of the situation as devastating to him as to you. He didn’t want to let go but he couldn’t keep you close either. He was convinced now. Oikawa wanted to hate you for breaking his trust but he hated himself more for being unable to forgive you.

“I made the ring for you,” he explained, fighting the sobs shaking his body. “It will always be yours. But we can’t fix this. I’m sorry, [Name].”

You couldn’t speak but as he got up from his seat you couldn’t fight the need to stop him anymore. So you grabbed his arm pulling him as hard as you could as apologies kept coming out from your mouth. Didn’t you understand that you were hurting him? Pleading him to stay like he wasn’t trying hard enough to walk past your faults.

Oikawa tore his arm from your grip. Your pleas made no difference to him. What you did was unforgivable and he would blame himself forever for not being able to put back the pieces of your love together. But you had to let go. This was your mistake not his even if it was hard for the setter to not feel guilty about everything that ever fell upon him.

So you watched him leave you behind again as you sobbed. But what were you so sad about? That torture was nothing more than the price to your infidelity and you were oh so painfully aware of that truth. Which was why you could never blame Oikawa for not being able to forgive you. How could you? When you couldn’t even do so yourself.


End file.
